


Overture Blurbs

by Flustered



Series: Symphony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Mentions of false idenity, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yo don't actually read this unless you've read Overture, blurbs, not actually fitting in the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flustered/pseuds/Flustered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So don't read this unless you've read Overture.</p>
<p>These are all the blurbs that I've written at one point in the book, but decided that wasn't what I wanted for Overture, and I didn't want to delete them, so I put it all in a seperate document. I thought you guys might like to look at some of the different possibilities that Overture might have turned out if I had kept this in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture Blurbs

( **Darcy is writing her apology letter to Bucky, and I got carried away.)**

_Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. Right now I don’t actually want to stop writing, because I’m pretty sure I am going to throw away this pathetic excuse of an apology letter with the others I’ve tried to start. So, like. I don’t know what to write, except maybe about me? Ugh, I really don’t know what I’m even talking about right now, but I feel like I can’t stop._

_Hi! My name is something really awesome, but I don’t actually want to connect me to this letter because I am eternally ashamed that my last letter was sent out. I don’t actually remember what I said, so if I said anything about your facial hair, I apologize. I guess, I can give you one hint. There is a D in my name, so you can think of me as D. (Please, no dick jokes. Ever.)_

_I like icecream, and I buy an absurd amount of slushies. My friends sent me to New York, a little against my will because they know my weakness, which is cinnamon rolls. You should try one, especially right out of the oven and they have cream-cheese frosting on top that’s melting onto your fingers. I’m actually salivating right now. Damn it._

_My favorite color is purple. I have an extreme hatred Sarah McLachlan dog commercials because I have always wanted a dog or some type of pet, but I haven’t had a chance to get one yet. I dislike the Disney movie Frozen, simply because they could have done sooo much better._

_My favorite movies are Mclintock, with John Wyane is a babe._

* * *

 

**(Darcy begins her life as a vigilante. Yeah, this could have happened, and met Bucky like, saving the world and stuff. Or Shield wanted to know who this person was who was kicking random people’s asses in Brooklyn. This really could have taken the book somewhere different. This is also her stubbornly ignoring her soulmate.)**

 

The city was still loud and busy, but not as pressing as it was before. It finally felt like she just got her first fresh breath of air in over a week. She was dressed warmly, with a knitted cap and scarf around her neck.

However, it didn’t take long before trouble stumbled across her. Of course, it was a man. He didn’t even say anything to Darcy, he just grabbed her arm and tried to drag her after him. Tried being the key word, simply because Darcy had enough and she had the skills to break his hand. And she did so. He screamed at the sudden pain, which was both hilarious and satisfying.

Apparently the guy had friends. It was exhilarating. As she ducked and dodged around, her fists flying Darcy hadn’t felt this relaxed in what seemed like _years_ . The rush of adrenaline and the crunch of bones made it _that_ much better. Of course, the men got a couple of lucky pot shots, and one had even brought out his pocket knife. It was a skimpy little thing, probably to just scare Darcy into not fighting anymore. (How could she _not_?) With a twist of the wrist, the knife fell into her palm and her whole demeanor relaxed that the familiar weight of a knife back into her hand.

God, she had missed this.

This, this was a part of her. The fighting. The bloodshed. Soon enough, all the men were groaning on the ground. Some of them were still conscious.

“You bitch.” The first man spat blood at her, holding his side where she had cracked a few ribs including his wrist.

“Next time you grab a woman, at least talk to her. Who knows, she might beat your ass into the next week.” Darcy wagged her finger at him, like she was scolding him.

“I’m going to kill you.” He bared his bloody teeth at her. Darcy rolled her eyes. Why do men always want to kill? At least they could do is something else. Or say something original.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be waiting for you when you get out of the hospital.” She rolled her eyes, and started to walk away.

It was another block and a half before some poor fellow decided to pickpocket her. (Darcy wanted to take a page from Iroh, from Avatar the Last Airbender, and tell the idiot that he was holding the gun wrong. However, she just beat the shit out of him instead. Which was much more satisfying.)

By the time she made it back at the woman’s shelter at five AM, Darcy was slightly buzzed from all the adrenaline and her knuckles were bloody. They stung, but it made her feel a little more alive after that. Things started to look better now, although her personal belongings kept on being rifled through or stolen, Darcy felt a lot better now that she had gotten all of her stress out.

She was making herself some eggs, (because the bacon had been taken too many times, so Penny had stopped buying some) and toast for breakfast, as the radio in the corner buzzed with the early New York news.

_“James Bucky Barnes had appeared yesterday in a fight downtown Manhattan. There is a promising sign that he might become an official Avenger. However, the US Army General Ross has something else to say about that._

_"Mister Barnes should not be allowed in public, let alone be part of the Avengers. He is highly volatile and can snap at any time. Why should we let that monster out, when in the end it could be our lives that he takes? The public is endangered with this man on the loose. He should be kept up in a prison until we know for_ sure _that he won’t kill any more innocent than he already has."_ A clip of a grizzly voice of a man who had probably smoked way too many cigars in his lifetime spoke. Darcy pursed her lips at the accusations, but silently listened onward.

“ _There are many in the public who don’t want James Barnes out as well. There are several reports online of the killings that he had made. However, Steve Rogers, Captain America has different things to say._

_“Bucky had been held as a POW for the last seventy years. He enlisted like a good man, he was a sniper for the United States. If anything, the US Army should be giving Bucky a purple heart, and a great amount of respect. He isn’t held accountable of the things that he was_ forced _to do, as everybody could see exactly what they did to him online. I know for a fact that the file has been accessed by hundreds of thousands of times. You’ve all read what they did to him. What they did would have killed a regular man. You might say that he should be put away because he’s unstable. But I have full confidence in my best friend, and if that doesn’t say anything to you, then you’re obviously not listening."_

“Oh, they’re still going on about that whole thing?” Penny walked in, putting a newspaper down on the table. “It’s been almost a month, and you know he’s already been pardoned by the government, right?”

“Really?”

“Yes, it was the quickest hearing I’ve ever seen in the Supreme Court. There was already so much evidence of what had happened, there wasn’t much of a chance of them postponing it. It ran for about a week. Don’t you remember seeing it on the news?” Penny took out prune juice from the refrigerator that nobody would touch.

“Oh yeah. Now that I think about it, I do remember it.” Darcy said, the lie easily slipped out of her mouth. Ever since Penny had sent that letter, Darcy hadn’t really wanted to talk to her. At the time, it was really frustrating in the fact that Penny had sent it out without her consent. But now that Darcy didn’t seem to have any chance privacy in the building, it was apparently normal.

“You seem awfully cheery today. Have you met anybody new?” Penny asked, and Darcy laughed.

“Only the stray cat in the alley.” Darcy said in an upbeat way. “That’s all.” She gathered her plate with her food and left the kitchen. She also snagged the newspaper on the way out, just so she could read on what was happening in New York. Of course, nothing really surprising anymore, her soulmate was on the front cover. He was in a black suit, kinda like the one he wore in Hydra, but it was different. He didn’t have the black mask, and his hair was still as long and slightly tangled as before. The only difference was that his beard had been shaved and that he was smiling at Captain America.

Even the picture couldn’t ruin Darcy of her fantastic mood. In fact, she chose to ignore it of her own good free will. She flipped a few pages into the paper and read the fantastic story of stocks dropping, and how so-and-so was stealing from a company thousands of dollars. Normal, and normal was much better.

* * *

 

**(** **This is when Darcy ran out of envelopes and went out to go get some more. She has just exited the post office when…)**

As she was exiting, she noticed a bakery next door. And, of course, the delicious smells wafting from the front door. Darcy might have not noticed it if it wasn’t for the smell, because the paint on the outside was faded and chipped away. And for the fact that the door was being held open by a man trying to juggle three large boxes and one of them seemed to be slipping.

“Oh here, I got it.” Darcy darted and manged to get the box steadied. It was a large box filled with doughnuts all of them assorted by different glazes.

“Thank you, that might have ended terrible.” The man said, and Darcy could barely see his face over the two, much thicker boxes in his hands.

“Do you have a car or something I can put this in?” Darcy asked.

“Nah, I’m just down the street a few blocks.” He said, shrugging the best that he could.

“Well it’s a good thing that I’m going down that way too.” Darcy shifted her grip onto the box so it was more stable. They started walking. Him being a little bit more careful than she was.

“Are you sure? I mean, I can get those.”

“Not unless you want pastry on the sidewalk. And that’s even more pitiful than having icecream fall from your cone and onto the ground.”

“That would be bad, wouldn’t it.” He gave Darcy a smile, from what she could see of it.

“So what’s with the large amount of doughnuts?”

“I work helping returned veterans a push back onto their feet. The doughnuts are the bribes so they come in.” He sounded amused.

“Ahh. It must be like a bright light to moths.” Darcy agreed, “I actually work across the street from you, if you’re like a few blocks away.”

“At the, uh, womens shelter?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m the self defense instructor.” Darcy shrugged, as if this wasn’t a big deal. Some men out there were threatened by the fact that she knew how to defend herself. Which sucked. Hopefully, though, this man seemed nicer than any other d-bag she’s met before.

“No, really?” He asked, sounding surprised. He looked her over, “you would’t happen to know a Wendy Gordon, would you?”

“Yeah, she’s the one who set my job up.” Already the things in her head were clicking together.

“I was the one who asked Wendy to come up and teach some of the girls in the first place. She’s told me about you, Darcy, right?”

“Yeah! Wait, you’re Sam? Like, her buddy Sam?”

“That’s correct.”

“Wow, what a weird happenstance. Now, tell me all the dirt you got on Wendy, she stole my last yogurt from the fridge and I need something to blackmail her with.” Darcy managed to get a laugh from the guy, as they walked a few blocks. After that, Darcy had a wonderful rest of the day meeting all sorts of people that Sam introduced to her. Some were even from WW2, older men who walked around with walkers or canes. Some even younger than she was, maybe nineteen or twenty ish. They were all nice, although some she had to get used to. Some of them had addictions, others had PTSD, mostly all of them were homeless. Still, Darcy had a great time, and had even talked a serious discussion in Russian with a lady who didn’t speak a lick of English.

Of course, it didn’t last.

* * *

 

**(** **This is a letter that might have happened during the tweet-letter chapter. I thought it might have brought Shields attention to Darcy a little too fast, and plus… well. Thor. Anyways, I decided to stick with Darcy not having to do with anything in New Mexico.)**

_I was in New Mexico a few years, before the aliens came to New York. Well, I guess it is… an alien story. Well. Anyways._

_Small confession. I’ve met Thor. When he was first on Earth. (Dudde. He is ripped.)_

_Now, I don’t know if he even remembers me. He was pretty out of it when he came crashing to Earth. No, I didn’t meet him with his lady friend, but it was a near thing._

_Due to some circumstances that I’d rather not mention, I was in New Mexico when a GIANT EVIL ROBOT came crashing in. Yeah. You read that right. GIANT EVIL ROBOT. He and his buddy's were all like ‘we’re fashion models in viking armor’ and beat the shit out of it, but Thor got hit really hard. And then there was a moment of Sailor Moon action when he was getting his amour and then he was like ‘boom baby’ and smashed the bitch. I was mostly doing my duty to all humanity and getting a pet shop freed before it got destroyed. I saved three puppies, five birds, and enumerable amount of mice. (Ew.)_

_I skedaddled before Shield got there. (Although, I think I saw Hawkeye there. But I might be hallucinating. No sleep and seven cups of coffee can do that.) Also, another confession time. I hacked and deleted the footage later. Eh._

* * *

 

**(** **A conversation as to why Darcy won’t talk to her soulmate, after Natasha and her left the hospital and were chatting in the car. This is also mentioning some triggering Red Room stuff, plus a little side of murder. I didn’t like this a lot.)**

“I don’t know. Why are you running away from your soulmate?” Natasha asked.

Darcy closed her eyes and there was a brief smile on her face. Nat didn’t really hold back any punches. Straight and to the point, like always. Darcy returned to her thoughts about James. She hadn’t really thought about him since she had walked away from Tony Stark. Well, there was a bomb, and she killed three men in the space of a few minutes. She had an excuse.

“I.” Darcy started, then stopped. She wasn’t sure where she should start. “Do you remember Johnny? Johnny Roux?” It was a sucky place to start, but they had to start at the beginning.

“Yes.” Nat replied, “he wasn’t real though.”

“I know.” Darcy nodded, “he was a part of the memories that Hydra implanted in our heads. Like us being ballet dancers. He wasn’t real, but he seemed real enough. Along with all of our feelings for him.” It was a standard operation in the Red Room. Sometimes, they had to forget they were Russian Operatives when infiltrating a certain job or mission. It had happened more and more when there had been less girls to fight with. All of the girls had one name implanted with their memories. Johnny Roux, a male boxer that came from France. He was their fiance, sometimes their boyfriend. They would all have a picture of him in their heads, and when the mission started and they needed to remember, they would gain the memory of whoever the target was, and that Johnny had been killed by them.

“Revenge,” a matron had once said, “is the best tool we can use.” Of course it was all fake, but they didn’t know that until the matron or handler would say the release codes and they would remember. A fake memory of a man they loved.

“Well,” Darcy continued, “when I saw James again, after so many years, I thought it might have been him. A reenactment. Johnny all over again. What if I had dreamed it all up? What if I thought wrongly? What if this was all just a nightmare to bring me back under _their_ thumb?” Darcy didn’t have to say who ‘they’ was. “Was it even all real? The tweets, the answers to all of my questions, the playful banter of everybody involved? But… it turned out to be fake. He… didn’t want to meet me. He wanted to know if I was,” Darcy’s voice broke, “ _Hydra._ ”

“Darcy,” Natasha sounded tired. But Darcy wasn’t done.

“It’s just. Was he even reading my letters? Did he even believe who I was once? Just once? Or did he see it and think, ‘she must be working with a nazi group’ and immediately decide to play me along. No, no! He doesn’t get a choice anymore.” Darcy’s voice was getting louder and full of bitterness. “I gave him a chance. I wanted to get to know him before he met me, and vise versa. And guess what. He’s a douche cannoe and he doesn’t get a second chance. I gave him a second chance. The first letter? That was for me. The rest of the letters? That was for him. And I’ve clearly _got_ the damn message that he _doesn’t want me._ ”

* * *

 

**(** **More after hospital-before Hammer talk.)**

It was on the news within the hour. ‘ _Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, Dead.’_ It was all over the internet. It was basically everywhere. Of course, Darcy knew for a fact that one, Natasha wasn’t dead and two, New York was basically a drama town.

“So…” Darcy said, glancing at Natasha who was sitting in the passenger seat. They had gone to her stolen car, and Natasha had taken the liberty to steal some of Darcy’s clothes from her bag. The yoga pants were a little big around the hips, but Natasha rocked the hipster chick look when she wanted to. “What exactly are we doing?”

“Stalling for time.” Natasha said, her attention completely wrapped up in the device she was holding. It was the phone which Darcy had taken off of the body in the Hospital. It was, thankfully, the thing that brought her attention to the bomb. “My team won’t believe I’m dead. If we keep on moving, they won’t catch up.”

“Alright, so. Obvious question right here.” Darcy returned her attention back to the road. “Why exactly are we running away from your team?”

Natasha just hummed, which was probably more of an answer than nothing. Darcy could really understand, she did the same thing. Darcy was very firmly not thinking about what she was going to do in the future. The car she has is obviously exposed to an Avenger, and she might not be able to hide in the crowd when Natasha is looking for her. Is she going to be with Nat when she goes back to her team? Or will she be able to drop her off? But Darcy knew herself enough that she won’t be able to walk away from Nat like she did so many years ago. It’s just-

Natasha understood. And Darcy was tired of pretending to be somebody else every four years or so. It was nice to have Natasha around. Even if it was for a short time.

Darcy wasn’t sure what she was going to do. And she wasn’t going to think about it right now, because she didn’t want to be faced with the potential outcomes.

The phone beeped again, and Nat tapped on the screen a few times.

“What does it say?” It was their only ticket to finding to whoever wanted Nat dead.

“It’s HammerTech,” Natasha said, “so it’s crap. And easy to hack.”

“And?” Darcy asked.

“There is only one number in it.” Natasha leaned over and grabbed Darcy’s phone. She typed in Darcy pass code (okay, how did she know that?) and typed in the phone number. Darcy pulled off the street and into an abandoned parking lot. Natasha put the phone on speakerphone, and they waited as the phone rang.

There was a click. “Justin Hammer’s secretary, how can I help you?” A woman asked, and Darcy exchanged a look with Natasha. There was a pause, and then Darcy spoke, carefully keeping her voice even.

“Hello, this is an automated phone call about your credit score. Can we take a few minutes of your time and-” the phone clicked and the call ended.

“Justin Hammer.” Natasha sighed, “what an idiot.”

“Lemme guess, he’s a misogynist. Take out the pretty girl of a team full of guys, and then gloat about it later?” Darcy rolled her eyes, “what an idiot.” She agreed.

Natasha leaned back in the chair, her eyes bright and a small smile quirked at her lips. “Darcy, can I ask for a favor?”

“Does it involve vodka?” Darcy sighed, “because I need to get drunk after all of this.”

“Maybe after, but I was wondering.” Natasha shifted in her seat, looking back at Darcy’s dufflebag. “You wouldn't happen to have any professional clothes with you?”

“Oh no.” Darcy said, “oh no.”

“Oh yes.” Nat gave Darcy a knowing smile, “oh yes.”

* * *

 

**(** **I was being lazy and I didn’t want to have to explain in great detail as to how Darcy infiltrated HammerTech. So I skipped to the part where she was striding down the hallway like a badass. Plus small Antman reference.)**

“You know, I have this great idea.” Darcy muttered into the bluetooth device in her ear, “why don’t we call the Avengers?”

“Small team, plus Tony would probably blow up Hammer Industries.” Natasha said coolly, “and I want to get this done with.”

“Says the person in the parking lot.” Darcy rolled her eyes, “in case you haven’t noticed, I don’t really do this stuff anymore. I like baking. And Disney movies. Besides, you were better than me at this.” Darcy walked up to the front desk and gave the secretary a brilliant smile. “Hello, I have a meeting with Justin Hammer?”

* * *

 

**(Darcy just tased Clint, and Natasha was mentioning he was her soulmate. This is an alternative than what really happened. Clint didn’t go with Nat, she left him there, and Darcy went with Nat to go bust AIM balls.)**

She said, as she took a white piece of paper and tucked it into Clint’s limp hand. “They’re both compromised on this mission. And being really stupid while they’re at it.”

“Well, I suppose since you’re both-”

“Don’t!” Natasha held up her hand sharply, “finish that sentence, unless you want to have the conversation that will follow it.”

Darcy nodded, understanding. Watching, finally, as the elevator doors closed and Natasha’s soulmate was gone. Natasha was walking away, heading towards the stolen SUV they had. “We’re going to have to leave soon. Otherwise Shield will be here soon, and you don’t want that.” She said in a more subdued tone of voice.

“Okay.” Darcy agreed, as she followed Natasha and slid into the passenger's seat. “So, who is working with Hammer?”

“You probably don’t know them, but they’re called AIM. Some mechanic group that wants to rule the world with their messed up experiments.” Natasha said, “they have a uniform that consists of eye-catching yellow and ugly hazmat suits.”

“Hey Natasha?” Darcy said quietly.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I beat up your soulmate.” Darcy looked out the window. She couldn’t imagine Natasha doing the same with James, and Darcy not feeling at least a little frustrated with her. But then again, the thought of her and James in the same room together made Darcy squirm in her seat. The last time Darcy had to witness that, Natasha ran away with him. And… let’s just say it’s all sort of messed up and freaky now. Because honestly, it sounds like something from a Spanish Soap Opera, where her closest best friend ran off with her soulmate, and then Darcy would probably wind up pregnant with the mailman's baby at some point.

“Don’t worry about it.” Natasha said, finally. “If anything, you might have to worry about getting shot. It’s tradition to shoot an ex-KGB agent when it comes to my soulmates.”

“If I get shot, I’m blaming you.” Darcy said, shooting Natasha a bright smile.

* * *

 

**(** **The aftermath of the last segment.)**

Clint was laying on the couch, sucking on ice chips when Bucky and Steve walked into the room. He gave them both a dirty look, just egging them to ask where he got the shiner on his face. Steve barely glanced at him, as if Clint coming home with a black eye any different than any Tuesday at the Tower. However, Natasha would normally be around him, telling Clint something in murmured Russian and putting a bag of frozen peas to his face.

Phil was fixing himself a cup of coffee, just stirring in the creamer when Steve fixed his attention on him. Bucky went for the pot of leftover coffee. The two had passed out after the fight, both worn out from the fighting. Both had slept right though the situation with Nat, and by the way Bucky was taking his anger out on the poor coffee pot, they had found out. And they were pissed.

“What have you found out?” Steve asked curtly, folding his arms. The real question hung in the air. _Why didn’t you wake us up?_ But Phil didn’t pretend to acknowledge it.

“We found-” Phil started, but was cut off.

“Your damn soulmate is a ninja.” Clint spoke up, giving Bucky a squinty glare. “Phil didn’t want to tell you straight away, but that’s _my_ coffee, I’m saving it for later. Don’t touch it.”

“My… what?” Bucky choked on the mouthful of the claimed coffee, “she _what?_ ”

“Clint.” Phil sighed, but the damage was done.

“So, we find out that Justin Hammer sold out some tech, you know? We go over there, and look who we see coming out of his office.” Clint sarcastically rolled his eyes, “surprise right? Anyways, Phil has no idea this is happening. I get into the elevator with her, because we can’t just let her go. She has connections with Nat, obviously.”

Bucky sat down on one of the chairs heavily as Clint continued. “I’m not going to get into much about what happened when she ninja’d me, but she’s trained. Been trained. Whatever.”

“Did she say anything about me?” Bucky knew it was pathetic to ask about it, but it came out anyways.

“Nah, but I mentioned you. She tased me.” Clint shrugged.

“Anything else?”

“She slipped in a reference to Karate Kid. And we quoted the Princess Bride. But nah, just a lot of beating up and stuff.”

* * *

 

( **Still following the aftermath of the last segment.)**

Darcy passed out after fifteen minutes from them leaving the parking garage. She had been running on left over steam since the Hospital, and now it was nearly almost twenty four hours since that happened, and she still hadn’t gotten a break. Plus, she had hit her head pretty hard in the elevator.

She dreamed about something, but she couldn’t remember what she dreamed of when she woke up. Darcy was still in the SUV, but her seat had been pushed back all the way and it was raining. Natasha was sitting next to her, her own eyes shut. But she held a pair of binoculars in her lap, and there was the smell of strong plastic in the air.

Natasha opened her eyes once Darcy shifted around in her seat. “Ugh,” Darcy’s head decided to give her a welcoming hug of pain.

“There is Tyonal in the compartment.” Natasha said.

* * *

 

( **The second to last chapter, if Darcy went outside with the Nerds she shoo’ed towards the exit sign and that the Avengers were just landing outside.)**

Darcy followed them outside, where she was met with several black vans and SUV’s, men in suits, and what looked like a ton of cavalry. And while she was watching, completely stunned, what seemed like some sort of small plane touched down. Yeah okay, she couldn’t tell if she actually wanted to be _outside_ or not. The chaos inside was looking more appealing, and when the plane opened and Iron Man came out with Captain America behind him, Darcy went _nope_ and turned around, going back inside.

Darcy managed to shoot off at least six men before the final evil grunt fell to the floor and the small little gun festival was over. Darn it. Thor and Jane had reunited again, and were sucking face. When Darcy was watching them she felt like she should be listening to some dramatic sappy orchestra burst into song. At least a sunset in the background. When they pulled away, there were literal hearts in their eyes, and then they went at it again.

“Wow.” Darcy said, mostly to herself. “I didn’t think this was real.”

“Oh yeah.” Sam replied next to her, and Darcy jumped a little because she hadn’t notice him landing close by. “Although if they don’t break it up soon they might get a little too into it and give us a show. That’s why we try to keep a spray bottle nearby so we can shock them out of it.”

“I don’t think I can watch this anymore.” Darcy said, feeling a little disgusted at the pure _cheesiness_ that was happening in front of her. “I think I might be sick.”

“You’ll get use to it.” Sam sighed, “unfortunately.” He glanced down when Darcy hissed. She had turned away and put some weight on her injured leg. “You’ve been shot!” He exclaimed a little too loudly for Darcy.

“‘Tis only a flesh wound.” Darcy waved it off. “I’m fine, it didn’t hit anything important.”

But Sam was already fretting, and then the doors slammed open and Captain America came barreling in and stopped when he caught sight of Darcy, his mouth hanging open slightly. Darcy watched with slight amusement as he was trying to connect the dots as his eyes flicked back and forth from Sam and Darcy.

“What-?” He managed to say, before Iron Man sailed through a broken window and there was a loud wolf whistle.

“Wow! Looks like birdy is getting something!” Tony Stark lewdly said, and Darcy rolled her eyes and was going to say something about Tony’s manhood but Sam decided to touch the gunshot wound and Darcy jumped in surprise.

“Warn a girl!” Darcy snapped, and Sam quickly apologized.

“You need to put pressure on the wound before you bleed out.”

Darcy threw her hands in the air. “Oh my God! It’s not like I’ve never been shot before! It looks worse than it actually is. I am perfectly fine, thank you very much!”

Sam backed off, giving Darcy some space. “Okay, okay. Fine.”

Then Natasha seemly came out of nowhere, giving Darcy the dirtiest look. Darcy did the same. Clint, or Hawkeye, was standing behind her, shifting his feet and looking between the two women.

“What.” Natasha said very coolly, “are you doing here?”

“Oh you know.” Darcy shrugged, “bleeding.”

* * *

 

( **And a little humor in the end.)**

Darcy was 90% sure that it was Tony Stark who was standing at the doorway, looking at her. It might be him, but then again the drugs were making it hard to see a little.

“So you’re Robo-Cop’s girlfriend.” He said, and Darcy felt like she got hit with the annoyance stick in the head.

“You’re shorter than I thought you were.” Darcy squinted at him.

Tony’s jaw dropped and stared at Darcy dumbly. She gave him a _‘who, me?_ ’ innocent smile.

“It was _you!_ ”


End file.
